


kairosclerosis

by pshooyeop (choucobos)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choucobos/pseuds/pshooyeop
Summary: kairosclerosis ;; (n.) the moment you realize you’re happy.-- kim himchan/reader. gender neutral. sfw.





	kairosclerosis

**Author's Note:**

> this was one of the drabbles i posted on christmas (eve) because i had planned to write a whole bunch of winter/holiday fics and it just never happened, i ended up only writing three. so, like, it's march, but i'm still posting christmas/winter fics. go me.

Himchan was fussy, especially when it became winter. He mothered you as if you’d go out and get yourself sick just by stepping outside briefly and insisted that you take a hot pack in your purse when you went out.

In his defense, you were rather forgetful and tended to misplace your belongings. Before you left your shared home, he would stop you with an irate, but cautionary voice and wrap your scarf around your neck. He would scold you about placing your scarves and gloves just about anywhere and warned you that you were going to get sick if you kept forgetting. You kept rolling your eyes at you roommate. It wasn’t that you didn’t care, but you’d heard the rant so many winters before.

Being friends with Himchan since a young age had its perks, however. He was your alarm clock, your reminder app, and (practically) your mother. He was there to keep your life in order and you were grateful - really, you were. There wouldn’t be anyone who could possibly replace Himchan. Except, you know. Your mother.

But you knew deep inside that you completed each other. He was someone who kept your life on track and you were someone who grounded him when he was floating too high with worries carrying him. Even when he threatened to fall, you would be there to catch him.

“(Y/N), you’re really gonna catch a cold at this rate, and then I’ll be stuck by your side nursing you back to health,” he complains.

“Aren’t you already glued to my side?” You tease. “You’re always worrying over me like a mother hen.”

“I do not!” He protests, feigning a look of offense. You laugh and squeeze his arm, and at the same time, his heart clenches.

“I’m grateful, though,” you tell him sweetly. “You’re the best!”

With that said, you ducked out of your shared home, leaving the male warm in the cheeks.

He cared deeply for you, with no real way to describe how he felt. It had always been there, even when he’d first met you. You were a walking mess and he couldn’t just stand and let you stumble over your own two feet. He’d began taking care of you in middle school, and then it continued throughout high school. It was small things, like lending you money if you forgot lunch, or reminding you to study for your test. He came over your house to help you study and even pestered you to go to bed when you were up late. He would stay over on study sessions that took too long to explain one method and fall asleep by your side. He’d wake up with a crick in his neck after falling asleep by your bed, but he’d decide it was worth it when he would see your excited grin.

_“Channie! I passed my test!” You exclaimed in the hallways. You attracted people’s gazes easily with how loud you could be, but you never seemed to mind. Himchan was quite the opposite - the amount of eyes on the both of you was slightly embarrassing._

_“Quiet down, you dork,” he complains. But he ruffles your hair anyway because he’s proud of you. His work never goes to waste - you never let it - and he’s glad for that._

_“Are you proud, Himchan? It was hard, but I actually knew how to do some of the harder questions! But, like, I totally missed some of the easy ones, which is - ugh - so stupid.” You ramble._

_“You should’ve looked out better for them,” he chides. “After school, let’s grab a bite to eat. I’ll pay.”_

_A gleeful laugh. “I knew you were proud of me!”_

He’s never been happier. Maybe it’s just him. Maybe it’s just the fruits of taking care of someone that brings him so much happiness. Maybe it’s you.

“Channie, I’m home!”

“Hurry, up and get warm, it’s so cold outside!”

“I thought you didn’t have classes today, did you go out?” You ask, setting down your bag on the couch. You leave your shoes by the entrance and shuffle to the living room where Himchan is lounging with a textbook and some notes.

“Mm, no, but I saw the weather on the TV. The first snow seems so nice.”

“Ah, it was! There was so much snow in my hair!” You laugh as you sit next to Himchan.

“You better take a warm shower then,” he suggests. “You’ll catch a cold if you don’t.”

He squints. “Where’s your scarf?”

“My sc–? Oh, no!”

Himchan sighs as you frantically search yourself for you scarf. Knowing you, you had probably misplaced it somewhere in the college. It would be unpleasant to go back out and look for it. With the shortening days, it was already darkening outside, and Himchan would rather not have you go out in the dark and in the cold looking for something that might have already been picked up by someone else.

“You’re really irritating, you know that?” He huffs.

“I’m sorry,” you cry. “It was my favorite, too - you bought it for me, remember? I’ll just see if anyone dropped it by lost and found tomorrow.”

Himchan clicks his tongue. “Just use my scarf for now then. I can’t have you get sick. Exams are around the corner.”

“What about you then?” You return, raising a brow. “You’ll get sick, too.”

“It’s fine,” he dismissively says. “Maybe then you can take care of me instead of me taking care of you all the time.”

You laugh, and instinctively, he grins and snorts, too. “If you want me to ever help you, you can just ask, you know!”

“I know,” he softly says. With a lazy smile, you lean against his arm while he leans against the soft cushions of the couch. The house is warm, and your hair’s a little damp from the snow, but he doesn’t mind. At this moment, he’s so, unbelievably happy. With just you by his side, he hadn’t much worries at all.

It was winter, and Himchan got more fussy this time of the year, but you hardly cared. You helped each other, no matter what weather was outside, and you were happy.

 


End file.
